1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a storage medium, and a printing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known drawing output generation has been performed by conducting logical drawing output processing dependent on the state of relevant areas such as with OR drawing or AND drawing, this processing being performed regardless of the contents of the relevant areas. The known art has thus had problems such as generation of defecting printing, increased output data amount accompanying switching of the logic drawing attributes, deterioration of printing throughput of the output device such as a printer, deterioration of reproducability of the output device such as a printer, and so forth.
As described above, known drawing output generation has been performed by conducting logical drawing output processing dependent on the state of relevant areas such as with OR drawing or AND drawing, this processing being performed regardless of the contents of the relevant areas. The known art has thus had problems such as generation of defecting printing, increased output data amount accompanying switching of the logic drawing attributes, deterioration of printing throughput of the output device such as a printer, deterioration of reproducability of the output device such as a printer, and so forth.